DREAM
by reraibussu
Summary: Pernakah kau bermimpi menjadi seorang putri? Kemudian kau berharap akan datangnya seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih? Dahulu aku selalu memimpikan hal itu, pasti rasanya sangat menakjibkan. Namun semua berubah saat….


**DREAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ao No Exorcist © Kazue Kato**

Author – Maji D'Tenshi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD AND ANYMORE _)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pernakah kau bermimpi menjadi seorang putri? Kemudian kau berharap akan datangnya seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih? Dahulu aku selalu memimpikan hal itu, pasti rasanya sangat menakjibkan. Namun semua berubah saat….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Shiemi tak dapat memejamkan matanya, wajah cantik penuh senyum yang biasa terukir dibibirnya tak nampak terkembang. Awan berwarna pekat tanpa bintang dipandanginya dari kamar. Helaan nafas lelah tercipta dari bibir sewarna kelopak sakuranya.

Moriyama Shiemi gadis cantik yang dikaruniai paras jelita. Surai keemasan lembut yang dipadu dengan iris berwarna kehijauan. Gadis polos yang agaknya menyimpan perasaan pada Okumura bersaudara -dulu. Gadis cantik yang ahli dibidang pengobatan.

Gadis yang pernah disandra oleh pangeran Gahenna, Amaimon The King of Earth.

Shiemi menekuk lututnya, dengan kedua tangan lulutnya dipeluk dengan erat. Wajahnya tampak lelah. Guratan wajahnya terlihat letih, matanya tampak sendu dengan warna hitam dibawahnya.

Ya, sudah 2 hari ini Shiemi memaksakan diri tidak tidur. Dia terlalu takut, tubuhnya bergetar setiap memejamkan mata. Bayang-bayang pemuda itu selalu datang menghampiri. Dan sangat disayangkan bayang-bayangnya terlalu tampak nyata untuk ukuran sebuah 'mimpi buruk'.

Shiemi menggigit bibirnya kuat, tak tahan jika harus terus-menerus begini. Ibunda dan Yukio-chan sudah hampir tau mengenai keadaannya.

Tak mau makan dan wajah pucat dengan lingkaran hitam yang mewarnai wajahnya, siapa yang tak akan khawatir. Bahkan gadis miko yang sering disapanya 'Izumo-chan' juga tururt khawatir. Bila ditilik dari sifatnya yang tsundere, sudah pasti gadis itu telah memangkas urat malunya berlebihan itu untuk bertanya.

Begitupun dengan Rin, pemuda hiperaktif yang hampir tidak pernah peka itu bahkan langsung tau jika Shiemi tidak baik-baik saja. namun dasarnya Shiemi gadis yang tak mau merepotkan orang lain semua pertanyaan tersebut hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dan sedikit kebohongan dengan berucap, "Aku hanya Insomnia kok, jangan khawatir." Dan diakhiri dengan senyum simpul. Hal yang membuat mereka segan bertanya lagi.

Kepala bersurai keemasan itu disandarkan dipinggiran jendela. Mencoba meresapi angin malam yang datang dan menerpa tubuhnya. Dia lapar tapi tak ada yang terasa enak dimulutnya. Dia lelah tapi dia tak mau mimpi itu datang kembali padanya.

Tanpa disadari semilir angin yang berhembus membuatnya tanpa sadar mengatupkan kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

Shiemi terbangun dengan segera. Nafasnya memburu matanya terbuka lebar dengan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Tidur mu nyenyak Hime?"

Shiemi melotot mendengar suara asing yang tak asing baginya. Tak mungkin dia lupa. Suara itu adalah suara yang sama yang selalu membuatnya bimbang akhir-akhir ini.

Ranjang besar itu berderit, menandakan adanya tubuh lain yang merangkak naik.

Shiemi ketakutan, tanpa sadar dia meremat erat selimut yang dipakainya sambil menutup matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar namun tak lama kemudian berhenti.

"Hei-hei~ jangan bilang kau kedinginan. Gahenna tak kenal musim Hime."

Jilatan dipipi kananya membuat Shiemi semakin merapatkan matanya. "Jangan begitu Shiemi-chan~" tubuh mungil itu diputar dengan sekali gerakan. Shiemi yang masih memajamkan mata bergidik ketakutan.

"Fuuuuh~…" Shiemi merinding kala telinganya ditiup oleh pangeran Gahena tersebut, yang kontan membuat penyuka permen dan manisan itu tertawa renyah.

"Hey, ayo buka mata mu." jilatan lembut dibibir Shiemi hampir membuatnya memekik namun diurungkan.

Ceruk leher putihnya terasa geli kala Amaimon menggesekkan hidungnya. Shiemi hampir

Saja menangis jika tubuhnya tidak dipeluk erat oleh Amaimon.

"Jangan menangis Hime, semua akan baik-baik saja." pipi Shiemi dicium singkat begitu juga dengan kedua kelopak matanya kemudian dahinya.

Perlahan Shiemi membuka kelopak matanya. Pria tampan dengan wajah familiar terlihat. ruangan serba gelap tampak dipelupuk mata, beberapa monster berukuran kecil mengelilingi mereka. Ranjang besar itu terasa sempit kala Amaimon didekatnya.

"Mengapa kau membawa ku kemari lagi?"

Hanya senyap yang didapat Shiemi atas pertanyaanya.

Wajah mungil itu di raba oleh Amaimon pelan,selembut yang dia bisa.

Shiemi dapat merasakan jika kuku-kuku panjang Amaimon menelusuri kulitnya.

Perlahan Amaimon menidurkan Shiemi kembali diranjangnya, dengan dia diatasnya. Shiemi menatap netra biru gelap itu dalam diam. Bulir air matanya turun tak terbendung.

Sungguh dia tak mengerti mengapa Amaimon selalu membawanya ke Gahenna setiap kali dia tertidur. Lalu memberinya mimpi yang indah dan membuai, kemudian saat pagi datang semua lenyap tanpa bekas. Meninggalkan Shiemi dengan ribuan pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

Kuku-kuku panjang yang merabai tubuhnya makin menjadi-jadi, Shiemi ingin berteriak tapi bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak.

Selalu saja begitu, surga sekaligus neraka yang memabukkan .

Shiemi menatap Amaimon penuh pertanyaan tapi tak ada satupun yang dijawab kecuali senyum remeh yang terlukis dibibirnya.

'Kenapa?'

Hanya itu yang yang terus berputar dikepalanya. Sungguh Shiemi lelah…

.

.

.

"Shiemi-chan? Ada apa?"

Shiemi sedikit berjingit saat mendengar suara Ibundanya yang mengagetkan. Seingatnya tadi dia masih bersama Amaimon namun tiba-tiba saja dia sudah dimeja makan bersama Ibunya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok bu. Aku tadi hanya melamunkan nilai ujian ku." Lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum ramah dia berbicara, membuat sang lawan berkata diam tak membalas.

Suasana makan di rumah keluarga Moriyama pun berlangsung seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Senja telah datang, artinya hanya tinggal menghitung waktu Amaimon akan kembali dan membawanya kealam mimpi. Mimpi yang selalu membuat hatinya gelisah.

Bayangkan semanjak disandra oleh Amaimon dia tak sedetik pun dapat untuk melupakannya. Bagaimana suaranya, bagaimana sentuhannya dan yang paling utama bagaimana aromanya.

Semua itu selalu menghantui pikiran Shiemi, siang dan malam tanpa henti.

Semua dimulai beberapa bulan lalu kala dia dan teman-temannya sedang berkemah bersama dihutan. Saat itulah dia mendengar suara Amaimon, tanpa sadar kakinya berjalan mendekat mencari sumber suara tersebut dan dari sanalah dia mulai terjebak pada mimpi tanpa akhir.

Shiemi tak ingin begini, memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada musuh dan jelas-jelas bukanlah manusia tentu tak mudah. Shiemi tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana dia akan berakhir nantinya. Dia tak ingin seperti Yuri Egin yang harus kehilangan nyawa, cinta serta anaknya. Shiemi ingin bahagia namun apakah ada jalan? tubuhnya takkan sanggup bertahan di Gahenna, karena itulah Amaimon hanya bisa membawanya melalui mimpi.

.

.

.

Kamar Shiemi gelap gulita tanpa penerangan, cahaya rembulan pun tak dapat masuk karena jendela yang tertutup.

Sejujurnya Shiemi binggung bagaimana bisa Amaimon membawanya melalui mimpi sedang dirumahnya terpasang pagar anti satan. Apa mungkin menghalang itu telah rusak? Siapa yang tau.

Hari semakin larut dan Shiemi tetap kekeh tak mau memejamkan mata, Tak sanggup bila harus kembali bertemu dengan Amaimon. Karena Shiemi sadar hatinya telah terbelenggu oleh sang King of Earth yang menjabat sebagai salah satu pangeran kegelapan.

Iris mata Shiemi melebar saat merasakan aroma tanah basah bercampur dedaunan berembun yang menerpa hidungnya. Shiemi tau aroma itu, itu bukanlah aroma asing baginya.

"A-amai-mon?" panggilnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Yho! Hime." Bola api berwarna hijau kekuningan tiba-tiba menyala disekeliling mereka membuat Shiemi dapat melihat dengan jelas Amaimon didepannya.

Kuku-kuku panjang Amaimon menyentuh wajahnya, mengelus pipinya bahkan sampai sedikit menggores lehernya.

Air mata Shiemi menetes perlahan-lahan. Bola mata kehijauannya menatap iris biru tua milik Amaimon, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Tolong, bawa aku pergi bersama mu." Amaimon diam tak berkutik walau kemeja garis-garisnya diremat erat oleh Shiemi.

Pipi cubby itu dielusnya pelan, kukunya yang panjang memaksa Shiemi untuk memejamkan matanya.

Dikecupnya dahi sang gadis sebelum berujar,"Apa kau siap dengan resikonya?" iris zamrud kembali menampakkan diri. Dengan yakin Shiemi menganggukkan kepala membuat Amaimon tersenyum lembut tanpa sadar.

"Tidurlah, saat bangun nanti kau sudah ada Gahenna." Shiemi mengangguk dipejamkannya kedua matanya. Amaimon tersenyum melihatnya kemudian dia mulai memposisikan Shiemi untuk merebahkan diri diatas ranjang.

Dikecupnya dahi dan kedua kelopak matanya sebelum Amaimon mulai berbisik pelan ditelinga Shiemi, "Selamat malam." Dan dengan berakhirnya bisikkan itu pijaran bola api disekitar mereka pun meredup menghapuskan sosok Amaimon dari pengelihatan.

.

.

.

Shiemi merasa jika tubuhnya melayang, terombang ambing ditenggah lautan tak bertepian tanpa dasar, namun rasanya semua itu sangat menakjubkan dan menenagkan.

"Buka mata mu Hime, kau sudah sampai." Mendengar suara Amaimon, Shiemi tersenyum kemudian dia membuka matanya perlahan.

Dihadapannya seorang yang dikenal dan dicintainya tampak. Tangan Shiemi terulur menyentuh Amaimon "Aku datang." Amaimon tak menjawab perkataan Shiemi, dia memilih untuk memeluk gadisnya.

"Kau tidak datang Hime, kau pulang. Mulai sekarang ini rumah mu." iris hijau itu bersinar ditengah gelapnya Gahenna.

"Hai."

.

.

.

Ibu, bila Ibu membaca surat ini itu artinya aku sudah pergi menyongsong mimpi ku.

Ibu, pernakah Ibu bermimpi menjadi seorang putri? Kemudian Ibu berharap akan datangnya seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih? Dahulu aku selalu memimpikan hal itu, pasti rasanya sangat menakjibkan. Namun semua berubah saat… pangeran yang mendatangi ku adalah Amaimon. Salah satu dari penguasa Gahenna yang memiliki kekuatan bumi.

Dia tampan namun tak berkuda putih namun aku tetap mencintainya dengan tulus.

Ibu, aku tau pasti Ibu kecewapada ku. Aku faham Ibu, mohon maafkan aku. Namun aku bahagia Bu, tolong jangan tangisi aku.

Ini yang terbaik untuk ku, menjadi bagian darinya karena dia takkan bisa menjadi satu dengan ku disini.

Shiemi.

.

.

.

6 maret xxxx

Moriyama Shiemi meninggal dikediamannya dengan tenang.

.

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Um hola~ semua '-')/

Saya author baru yang baru juga merambah dunia 'Blue Exorcist'

Maaf kiranya jika senpai sekalian melihat banyak bitemark berupa Typo, OOC, EYD dan lain sebagainya yang merusak pemandangan .-.

Btw itu tanggal 6 maret ultahnya mpok Shiemi :v jadi sekalian aja dari ada saya pucing mikir tanggal #digaplok

Saya juga mau ngucapin terima kasih kalo ada yang mau baca fic ini bahkan ngereview dan ngefav #mewek

Sebenernya mau di post tanggal 14 waktu Gahenna(?) setempat tapi gak jadi karena baru inget kalo saya tinggal dibumi (-'-?

Ya uda gitu aja sekian terima kaasih

Pssst_

Maaf A/N'nya geje

#kaborrr


End file.
